Today, we depend on a variety of color imaging output devices to reproduce color documents. These devices fulfill a wide variety of roles ranging from extremely color-critical proofing applications to producing convenience prints where approximate color is often “good enough.” Users of these devices would like to know whether the colors reproduced by a particular device are accurate and if a wide range of colors that can be reproduced. Also, these users would like to know if these devices are commensurate with the demands of the application before the device is chosen to perform in it. Moreover, even if a device is capable of fulfilling its role at a point in time, users would like to be assured that the reproduced colors by the device are consistent over time.
One approach is to visually evaluate the colors generated by a color imaging output device to determine if they are within an acceptable range. However, the problem with this approach is that the visual inspection is only subjective (based on the personal assessment of an individual) and not based upon a set of objective criteria.
Another approach is to quantify color error by using quantitative measures of color accuracy. Such an approach depends upon the availability of a numeric representation of color. Many methods have been developed to quantify color and provide such a representation. An international organization known as Commission Internationale de l'Eclairge (CIE) developed the basis for several of the most widely used methods.
In 1931, the CIE defined a widely used calorimetric color space, CIE 1931 XYZ color space, which is the basis for all of the quantitative methods is a representation of color where each color is associated with an XYZ tristimulus value. The XYZ tristimulus values are based on a concept that human vision perceives color by mixing the neutral signals of the three types of cells in the retina of the eye which are stimulated by the three primary colors: red (R), green (G), and blue (B). The XYZ tristimulus values are charted in a three-dimensional coordinate space, referred to as a color space. For more information on the XYZ tristimulus values, see “Understanding Digital Color,” Second Edition, by Phil Green, published by GATF Press, pages 37-41, including specifically FIG. 2.2, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
One method for representation of color using XYZ tristimulus values is known as L*a*b* (CIE 1976 L*a*b* color space). The L*a*b* representation was introduced in an attempt to created a set of numeric color representations that are more visually uniform (i.e. points separated by equal distances in CIE 1976 L*a*b* color space are intended to have similar color differences when perceived by a human observer). In CIE 1976 L*a*b* color space, L indicates lightness of a color, while a and b indicate the chromaticity coordinates of a color in this three-dimensional space. Stated differently, a and b indicate color directions, where +a is the red direction, −a is the green direction, +b is the yellow direction, and −b is the blue direction. L* equal to 0 indicates black, and L* equal to 100 indicates white.
We may use the L*a*b* representation of color to introduce a quantitative measure of the color difference between any two points in this color space. This measure is know as ΔEab (said “Delta E ab”) and is simply the Euclidian distance between two points in the CIE 1976 L*a*b* color space. ΔEab is determined from the following formula:ΔE*ab=√{square root over ((L2*−L1*)2+(a2*−a1*)2+(b2*−b1*)2)}{square root over ((L2*−L1*)2+(a2*−a1*)2+(b2*−b1*)2)}{square root over ((L2*−L1*)2+(a2*−a1*)2+(b2*−b1*)2)}ΔEab is frequently used to quantify the degree of mismatch between two colors. If the colors were intended to be the same, the degree of mismatch is also a measure of color error.
The control of the color reproduced by a color imaging output device may have, for example, two components. These components are device calibration and device characterization. The device calibration is used to ensure that the operation of a device is stable and repeatable and may include the adjustment of the device to make it conform to its “as new” condition. The device calibration process typically includes the steps of producing an output of a test image, evaluating the test image, and adjusting the device accordingly. For a digital printer or a conventional printing press, the device calibration may typically include visually evaluating the colorant density and/or the amount of dot gain for a given colorant, and adjusting the machine instruction for that colorant if needed. For a proofing device, the calibration may typically involve measuring the test image with a densitometer, calorimeter or spectrophotometer, and adjusting the hue, colorant density, and dot gain of the device based on its characterization profile or an earlier proof-quality print of the test image. This calibration process may be repeated for each colorant used by the color imaging output device. In a production setting, the re-calibration process for a device may be time consuming and complex, resulting in expensive down-time for the equipment.
The capability of a device to reproduce color depends on the capability of the device itself and on the quality of the device characterization. Device characterization may be utilized to relate the color reproduction characteristics of a device to another reference, such as the relationship between the machine instructions used by a device and the color that a human observer perceives when looking at the result. A color imaging output device, such as a color printer or a color display monitor, may be characterized, for example, using a three step process: 1) reproducing a characterization target file that includes many color image elements, such as color regions or color patches, on the device; 2) measuring these image elements by the use of a calorimeter or a spectrophotometer; and 3) generating a device characterization for the color imaging output device based on the measurements of the color image elements and characterization target. The device characterization is often saved in a file, such as a conventional International Color Consortium (ICC) profile.
An ICC profile is one standard mechanism for representing the color behavior, such as the color space and color gamut, of a color output imaging device. An ICC profile often utilizes a standard color space based on work done by the CIE in 1931 for the reference.
A device characterization captures the color behavior of a device in specific state. In order to maintain the validity of a device characterization, it is important to calibrate a device before it is characterized. In this way, if the device drifts, then it may potentially be brought back to its characterized state through recalibration.
Workflows in the graphic arts may involve several disciplines to obtain a design from creation to final printed copy. Such workflows may start with a designer that creates the artwork. Once this design achieves the desired intent, the artwork may be passed to another discipline that may optimize the design for a printing process. Once the optimization step is complete, the artwork may be passed to a company that may produce the final prints, for example, using some type of printing process.
A goal for such workflows is to effectively communicate color between each device and each participant in the workflow. Color not only should be effectively related between a user's output devices (e.g., a color display and color printer), but also between multiple participants in the workflow, such as a graphic arts designer and a lithographic printer.
Device characterizations may be associated with, or embedded in, color documents in the form of an ICC profile. This may enable color communication between participants in a graphic arts workflow by establishing a specific color for the red, green and blue (collectively, “RGB”) or cyan, magenta, yellow and black (collectively, “CMYK”) values contained in the document. Ultimately, the accuracy of the color information is dependent on the device characterization and the capability of the color imaging output device.
The color attributes of documents may be defined with RGB or CMYK values. However, RGB or CMYK values by themselves do not communicate a specific color that may be reproduced by a color imaging output device. These values need to be associated with a device characterization, such as a device characterization in an ICC profile, to have a specific color definition which may be reproduced by a color imaging output device.
To reproduce color on a color imaging output device, the RGB or CMYK values specified in a document file are processed by a color management module using the device characterization of the color imaging output device.
There is a need for a method for assessment and monitoring of the color accuracy (color quality) and/or the color gamut (capability) of a color reproduction system to reproduce color. The inventions disclosed herein meet this and other needs.
Prior Patents and Publications
U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,960 to Gregory, Jr. et al., the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process by which the output response of an image processing system having a color printer and a color printer characterization may be linearized by printing a target image having target patches of differing color densities.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0093879 to Zanghi et al., the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses a system that produces a characterization target for an existing input/output device using fixed control values and dynamically created control values.